


Mother Like Son

by MandatoryTomato



Series: Me tryin to complete prompts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Mild Blood, Poor Steven Universe, Suicide Attempt, Uncontrollable Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandatoryTomato/pseuds/MandatoryTomato
Summary: Steven has a rough time convincing himself that he isn't his Mom, breaks a few things, then leaves.Takes place after the events of 'Prickly Pair'
Series: Me tryin to complete prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600810
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the second fic I've written for SU. Kudos and comments are appreciated as is constructive criticism. 
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like written feel free to comment it! :)

Maybe hobbies aren’t my thing, Steven thought solemnly, staring at all the wilted plants in the diamond base. 

Ever since the attack of Cactus Steven, he hadn’t had the guts to confront the plants, so instead, he left them there. Three weeks of no care had done a fair bit of damage. There were small piles of dead leaves and crippled flowers. Even Onion was looking shabby. 

He sucked in a breath and walked into the room. This felt familiar. Someone getting blocked by one problem so they abandon all their responsibilities, leaving nothing but tears and a trail of destruction that would slowly break her son into little- 

“Bad thoughts Steven, bad thoughts.” He murmured to himself. His hands clenched. Why can’t he just stop comparing himself to his mother? 

“I’m not her,” He seethed. “I’m not!” A bright pink blush formed on his cheeks, slowly spreading through his face. Rage bubbled to the surface demanding a release. Who was he do deny it? He screamed and smashed his fist through the dome that concealed his outburst from the world. It shattered, the glass rained down, clattering onto the floor. His shield appearing above him, saving the teen from being struck.

“Steven…” A soft voice whispered. The hybrid whirled around, brown eyes wide, pupils as small as pinpricks.

He glanced at his hand and noticed the small scrapes. Beads of blood formed, trickling down his arm. He quickly kissed it better before putting attention back on Pearl. “Pearl, I- I just..” His pink glow receded. 

"Are you ok? You seem... stressed, please tell me what's wrong."

“I can't tell you, ok Pearl?”

“Why? Steven, you know you can talk to us! I won’t pretend like I didn’t notice you trying to avoid us! You can’t bottle it all up like this, it’s unhealthy!” Pearl exclaimed. She stepped closer, acting as if Steven was a wild animal.

Steven growled. “Just like you right Pearl? Yeah, keeping all these secrets about ‘Rose Quartz’ from Garnet, Amethyst and I.” 

Pearl looked like she had been hit by a storm. “Steven… I… I had to, she- she ordered me to stay quiet. I never meant to… I’m sorry.” She muffled from behind the hand tightly glued to her mouth. Quickly, she ran down the stairs and back into the house before Steven could stop her.

He sunk to his knees, glass dug into his legs but it was ignored. He clutched his head in his hands. “Ughh.” He groaned. There was silence. The birds didn’t even squawk, and the wind didn’t dare shift the trees. What feels like hours go by until there is sound.

“Garnet no!” Pearl screamed scurrying after the other, mortified as Garnet stormed up the wooden steps marching straight to Steven. She gripped him by the shoulders and shook him.

“Snap out of it Steven!”

He jolted with surprise, suddenly he was pink and Garnet was flying through the air.

Crash.

The roof of his home bucked as she flew into it. Pearl panicked, rushing back to aid Garnet.

This whole ordeal made Steven feel empty. His heart thudded in his chest, fast and frantic. Run, his brain mumbled, they will never forgive you for this. So he took the advice and left. Taking to the sky, ditching his problems down on the earth below. 

Leaving nothing but tears and a trail of destruction behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has an extremely bad time.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Steven does almost kill himself in this chapter so please, don't read it if you feel like you can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I don't even know why I went in this direction but it was raining and rain makes me sad so I guess that projected into my writing. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments the last chapter! They all really made my day.
> 
> Constructive criticism is, like always, welcome.

A few days had passed since Steven had left. He was hungry and cold. Nights were harsh but beautiful. He felt almost as if the stars were twinkling their thanks at him, their saviour. Steven huddled closer to the tree, not really feeling like a saviour after what he had done at the temple. 

The fire in front of him crackled as it glowed, casting a soft warm light around it. It was just him, the fire, the stars and a tree. That was all the company he needed. He can’t hurt non-living things, well apart from the tree, but he doubted he was going to go pink because a leaf fell on his nose.

As dumb as it sounds he had been crying for hours right after he left, he had hurt Garnet and Pearl. Everything was so bad. No one needed him any longer, the only thing he could do now is make lives worse. Maybe he should just disappear. Everything would be fine without him, he was sure of it. Deep down he knew he couldn’t do it though because even if they don’t need him, he needs them. 

Sleeping for eternity sounded good, it’s just such a shame no one can sleep for that long. Unless… 

There are plenty of ways Steven could make it seem like an accident. His mind traced back to a beautiful tall cliff overlooking the ocean. If anyone fell from it they would be caught by the dagger-like rocks lurking below. He grimaced. A painful ending, but an ending nonetheless. Without him, nobody would be hurt. He would leave tomorrow but for now, he would sleep. 

***

It was time. He peered over the ledge, waves of the ocean crashed against the cliff. It was relaxing to watch. He took a moment to try enjoy his last few minutes of life. Feel the wind caress his face and gently play with his messy curls. Smell the summer breeze as it wafts in and out of existence. 

He imagined what would become of him after death. Maybe a new life. A fresh piece of paper to write on without having anyone relying on him. No weird alien guardians or space goddess mother. It seemed cool. 

He turned away from the raging ocean, closed his eyes and slowly tilted back.

“No! Ste-man don’t do this to me, what happened to the shorty quad? We need you.” 

Steven stopped. How did Amethyst find him? He forced his eyes back open and stared at Amethyst. Her eyes were watery but she held it together for him. “You don’t need me. I can’t do anything other than destroy what I worked so dang hard on to create.” He smiled. It was refreshing that she thought she needed him. 

“I remember what you said to me the first time we fused. About how you had me and I had you. Then you yelled at me to stop leaving you out of it.” She chuckled nervously and flopped back onto the soft grass. “Because us ‘Quartz’s’ gotta stick together. Even though you’re not a Quartz, you know that still applies, right?” The gem lazily glanced up at him. Steven was lost. What did this have to do with anything?

“Join me, Steven san.” 

He flicked his gaze back to the sea before reluctantly lying down next to Amethyst. “How did you find me?” He asked. 

“On day two of your disappearing act, Garnet did her weird look into the future thing. It really scared Pearl and I when she started crying about how every future ends with you either trying to top yourself or actually doing it. I’ve never seen her so shaken.” Amethyst stopped, getting a faraway look in her eye before she shook out of it. “Anyway, Garnet said you had more of a chance if I came, which I was going to anyway. Pearl wanted to come though.” 

Steven blinked. “I thought they hated me. I did sorta throw Garnet onto the roof and argued with Pearl.” 

She scoffed, “Who hasn’t argued with Pearl? Can’t say I’ve ever thrown Garnet onto a roof though…”

“Yeah, well please don’t try.” He muttered.

“Noted. Hey, um, Connie is really worried about you. She stopped by to surprise you. Once we told her we didn’t know where you were she rampaged and refused to leave the temple until you came back. I guess it was lucky she was asleep when Garnet saw the future.”

His mind drew a blank. Connie halted her studies… to visit him? 

“Why would she do that?” He whispered. Maybe she needed him like he needed her.

Amethyst either didn’t hear that or chose not to comment because the next thing she did was ask him whether or not he was going to try that again. 

“No,” He replied, grinning a little. “No, I don’t think I will.”

The pair talked for a while, reminiscing of the old days. After a few hours of chatting, they finally headed back home.

It’s safe to say that upon arrival he was suffocated by his family who were crying and clinging to him while Amethyst just laughed at him from a distance. (Not that Steven minded it if fact he kinda deserved it.)

In the end, Steven was almost glad he didn’t jump but the wonders of what was after life would eventually catch up to him on a life crumbling day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd, thats a wrap! I hope you somewhat enjoyed this.
> 
> If you have a prompt feel free to leave it in the comments below!


End file.
